An incubator has a newborn chamber to provide appropriate physiological environment for a newborn who cannot adjust its body temperature and others by itself. In a closed type incubator, substantially entire areas of the sides and top of a newborn chamber are formed from transparent members so that a newborn in the newborn chamber can be seen from outside. Within the newborn chamber, not only temperature but also humidity, oxygen concentration and others are controlled. In an open type incubator, substantially entire areas of the sides of a newborn chamber are formed from transparent members, and a radiant heating source disposed above the newborn chamber controls the temperature of a bed for the newborn in the newborn chamber together with the temperature of the newborn itself.
Also known is a switching type incubator which can be switched between the closed type and open type as required by lowering or raising the canopy of the newborn chamber. In this switching type incubator, the canopy of the newborn chamber is lowered or raised by a driving mechanism such as an electric motor automatically or by hand if the driving mechanism malfunctions because the canopy of the newborn chamber has to be lowered or raised as described above (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).